Cypher
' Cypher '(サイファー Saifā) ''is considered to be '''the most powerful wizard of all time'. He is the Edolas counterpart to the Dragon King Acnologia, and, as such, shares the same name as the Dragon King: Acnologia '(アクノロギア ''Akunorogia). He is the current Head Chairman of the '''Magic Council and a freelance mentor for wizards he thinks is in need of teaching. Cypher is a former guild master of Fairy Tail, being the 2nd one. This character was inspired by Atticus Finch (from To Kill a Mockingbird), Castiel (from Supernatural), Gandalf (from The Lord of the Rings), and MewTwo (from Pokémon) Appearance Cypher is currently a tall muscular man with pale colored skin, emerald green eyes and snow-white hair. Oddly, he maintains the physical appearance of a young man in his 20's, even though he is more than 400 years old. Before his appearance changed of age, he formerly had blood red hair as a teenager. Although his eyesight is perfectly fine, he wears a pair of round-lensed glasses as a fashion statement. For most of his life, he has worn visor goggles that supress his full magical power, though after some training and coming back from the after-life, supressing equipment is no longer the case. His left arm, for most of his life, had been cursed and under the influence of Black Arts, leaving his entire arm to seem like an iron-scaled arm, similar to that of the Iron Dragon Slayer's Scales, but after a battle with the alliance of the Guild Masters of the Dark Guilds, the arm used up all of it's energy and was released from his arm, making it a regular human arm. He wears a white dress shirt with a blue untightened tie and black dress pants, that of which is mainly covered by a large tan overcoat. On one ear hangs a crystal clear earring shaped like an arrow-head. The properties of this ear accessory are unknown. Personality Cypher is an incredibly intelligent man of high moral standards, despite being a cold-hearted person at first sight. Due to his morals, he never holds a grudge against anyone. Not even what would seemingly be his most hated enemies. He prefers to forgive them, hoping for them to realize how evil will never put a permanent mark on history and for the sake of peace. As much of a good idea as it is, it may also be his greatest weakness. His constant giving of second chances and mercy leaves him vulnerable and makes his opponents consider him "weak" for not being able to finish the job. Because of people's opinions about him being "cold and shady", he tries his best to provide comic relief and host mini barbeques to break the ice, but failing every time in the process of doing so. He tries to play the role of a "father", considering his immortality to be a blessing, allowing him to witness the progression of generations upon generations as if it he were a father watching his children grow up. Unfortunately, because of this, he has never been able to find a spouse and ends being be "Father-Zoned" He has extensive knowledge of almost everything. Because of this, few people consider his brain to be an "endless pool of knowledge". The only few things he does not have intelligence in, are feministic issues. Cypher is considered to be the oldest human being alive in the Enlightened Souls universe. Giving others the oppurtunity to call him an "old geezer". Ironically, even though he is the most powerful wizard, he prefers to talk his way out of fighting or intimidate his opponents by displaying his magic potential by increasing the amount of magical power he exposes from his body. He will only fight back if there is no other way to back out of the fight. History Cypher was born in a hospital within the world of Edolas. Despite the fact that Edolas does not inhabit those who have magic stored within their bodies, Cypher was born with an incredible amount. 7 hours, 7 minutes, and 7 seconds after he was born, his body began glowing with an aura of white light and somehow floated out of the crib next to his mother. Cypher's memories of what happened that day were never fully recovered, but he claims he saw his mother smashed between two medicine cabinets, his father skewered by iron pipes, and every staff member flung upon the walls and ceilings, covered in blood. When he was just a toddler, the Edolas Royal Army "captured" him. When they confronted Cypher, Cypher without giving the General any difficulty, turned himself in. But instead of sentencing him to death for the destruction of the hospital Cypher was born in, he was enlisted into the army and was given the name: Cypher.The Royal Army did this because they saw "potential" in him, but what really was just to use him as an asset for Edolas's personal gain. Cypher spent his entire childhood in the military.Though, at the age of 16, a comrade of his, who's name is unknown because Cypher refuses to reveal it, was sentenced to death by the generals for disobeying an order, in order to protect Cypher from an operation that was meant to get rid of Cypher. The comrade explained about Cypher's true name and his purpose in the military and demanded that Cypher flee immediately if he wanted to save himself. Outraged by the news, Cypher did was he was told by his comrade, but not before he confronted the entire army on his own, and completely annhilated everyone who followed or agreed on the operation that was meant to kill him. Cypher then traveled the world of Edolas on his own for about 200 years in search of a safe place to settle, as he was now a "wanted" man for the destruction of both a hospital and the entire Royal Army military. It was at this time, he started wearing the Magic Surpressor Visor, in order to hide his magical presence, for it was so massive that even normal humans can sense Cypher from a miles away. Along the way, he encountered an Exceed, who claimed to formerly be a human that was transformed into an Exceed by a mysterious "wizard". Cypher quickly befriended the Exceed and became his companion, swearing on a promise to help the Exceed find the "wizard" who had done this to him. Cypher suggested that they both travel to Earthland to track down the "wizard" because of the fact that humans in Edolas possess no magic inside of their bodies, but was quickly given sass from the Exceed about how Cypher himself seemed to be able to possess magic inside his body. Cypher claimed, that he wanted to travel to Earthland not just because of the Exceed, but because he hoped that Earthland would be more peaceful than in Edolas. When both of them had arrived on Earthland through a rip in the Anima, they were amazed of how Magic came in such variety. Realizing that because of this limitless variety, it would be too much trouble to find the "wizard" they were tracking down, and gave up on the quest through sheer laziness. The Exceed and Cypher both declared a fair well was both wanted to part ways in order to explore the aspects of Earthland, though they would occassionally visit each other from time to time. They both gave each other new names in order to hide their identity incase they would ever encounter their Earthland-Counterparts. The Exceed's would be "Neko Senpai" because Cypher figured it would be appropriate considering the Exceed was a cat, while Cypher would bare the name "Kaze", because of his snow white hair, considering him to be "cold". After a few hundred years, he stumbled upon two lone children. One being a little girl and the other being a purple fured Exceed. Cypher refuses to reveal the name of the Exceed for it asked him not to. The little girl's name was Rushi Hearfilia. Cypher felt sympathy for them, seeing as they were only clothed in rags and were out in the middle of no where. Cypher and the children quickly became friends and the kids were adopted by Cypher, seeing as he took them under his wing. Cypher taught them about the aspects of Magic, told them about his adventures to entertain them, and taught them how to hunt. Cypher taught them about his philosphy of "peace", but seemingly only Rushi was interested about this topic. The Exceed did not, as 10 years after living together, the Exceed took on a darker path and abandoned Cypher. Cypher and Rushi both agreed it was time to show themselves to the world, and traveled to Fiore. There, they bought an apartment and lived there for the time being. Both joined the humble guild of Fairy Tail. When both had set foot in the guild, every guild member including the Master '''felt the magic presence of Cypher. Even with this amazement, the master to hide his dignity by considering Cypher "a joke" and claiming to be "unimpressed". Out of pure jealousy and pride to defend his title of being the "strongest fairy" of the guild, he struck a deal with a mysterious "wizard" to end Cypher. However, this plan did not go as expected. Instead, it made the master's situation even worse. When Cypher was going on a mission on his own, the wizard ambushed Cypher and revealed to be a '''Black Arts user. The wizard used the spell Death Wave '''on Cypher in hopes of finishing off his victim as quickly as possible. However, when Cypher attempted to flee, he tripped, making his visor goggles to fall of his face, making his body release an enormous amount of magical energy, seemingly in the form of a massive white explosion of light that shook the earth and was sensed by every wizard within the range of Fiore. The release over powered the Death Wave with ease, and upon witnessing this, the wizard withered in fear and shock. The "spirit" of the Black Arts within the wizard became interested in Cypher and decided to abandon its former host and took over Cypher's entire left arm, cursing him with an iron scaled arm. Magic and Abilities '''Crash (クラッシュ Kurasshu): Cypher's signature Magic, Crash is an extremely powerful Caster-Type Magic that smashes everything the user comes into contact with into pieces. It can even be used to both crack Magic into pieces, nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce the Magic's power and to deflect it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced Magic. Disassembly Magic (分開 Punkai): Another Magic Cypher is proficient in using, Disassembly Magic is a Caster-Type Magic that creates a net-like pattern which runs straight through whatever it touches, regardless of its tangibility. However, instead of being destroyed, the objects that are touched split a part and form numerous, smaller versions of the original. When used on a living organism, the recipient gets reduced into small, doll-like versions of themselves, complete with deadpan expressions. In this case, after some time, the target eventually reverts to their original form, though should the need arise, Cypher can manually revert them back whenever he wishes Aera (翼 Ēra): Cypher is able to sprout angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time. Telekinesis: Cypher possesses the mental ability to move objects with his mind on pure whim. This is not the Caster-Type Magic, but just pure skill in self-mental manipulation. Immense Magic Power: Even by Wizard Saint standards, Cypher has been noted to possess an immense amount of Magical Power which he can release as a thick, potent aura around him. His Magic Power is so massive, that he needs to wear Magic Supressor Visors in order to hide 70% of his maximum power, and even with just 30% is enough to take down enemies with ease. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by its power, even Legendary 7 wizards are brought to their knees in its presence, and its force can be felt at great distances. When exerted, Cypher's Magic Power is white in color. Immense Strength: Cypher has displayed massive amounts of physical strength, as he seemingly was able to lift and throw the entire Grimoire Hearts battle ship with just one hand, as well as sending his opponents flying great distances with just one flick to the forehead. Immense Durability: Not even an adamantine fortress can compare with Cypher. He has been dealt with powerful blows time and time again and continues to get back up unscathed as if nothing had happened. Cypher once even used the great Etherion Cannon on himself as he wanted to prove himself to his fellow wizards, and walked out of the aftermath with only a few small burns on himself but moved as if he was perfectly fine. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Cypher possesses an incredible amount of skill and mastery in hand-to-hand combat. He took on Tsuumi Fernandes '''with little to no effort using just hand-to-hand combat while Tsuumi used '''Re-Equip. Limitless Knowledge: Cypher has proven to be the most intelligent being of the Enlightened Souls universe. Knowing everything about everything, except feministic issues of women, considering he is a man who likes to keep his distance from the complexity of female hygeine and logic. Master Magic User: Before Cypher learned to use Crash and Disassembly, he faught by manipulating his magical energy and performing attacks and defenses with said magic. *'White Shield '(ホワイトシールド Howaitoshīrudo) : A white transparent forcefield that forms around Cypher and protects him from any harm. This shield has also been able to show signs of potential healing, as when Cypher was cut by a blade, the forcefield slowly closed up the wound.' ' *'White Rod '(ホワイトロッド Howaitoroddo) : When Cypher was in the Edolas Royal Army, he used a rifle that of which, he would channel his magical energy into the firearm, and fire a narrow long white laser that creates a massive white explosion on contact. Relationships Neko-Senpai: Cypher's Exceed companion who shares the longest lasting friendship with him. Both traveled to Earth Land together on a mission, but decided to explore the world on their own. The two occasionally visit each other and together provide comic relief. Krow Delgreed: Cypher's potential "equal". Krow is Cypher's closest friend and ranks as the second strongest wizard in the Enlightened Souls universe. Together they formed Team Afterlife '''(when both were still in Fairy Tail of course), Krow being "Purgatory and Hell" as Cypher being "Earth and Heaven". Cypher is sometimes constantly asked by Krow to have friendly brawls to test each other's strength, that of which Cypher declines most of the time. '''Rushi Hearfilia: Cypher's adoptive daughter. She was trained and looked after by Cypher until the both of them traveled to Magnolia and settled there. When Cypher retired as guild master, he passed down the position to Rushi. Category:Characters